The Princess of Lyoko
by Writer of Craziness
Summary: The gang is on Lyoko when a strange girl appears. What's with this girl being everywhere they are? What happens when this girl is now in their world? Will things change our will they stay the same? Will the gang befriend this girl? And what's going on with Odd...he's acting a bit...odd.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone...again. I decided to do something different. I decided to write a Lyoko story. Fun fun.**

**Disclaimer: Do I sound french? Is the writing in french? The answer is no to both those questions. Am I any good at writing stories? Not really, so therefore I do not own Code Lyoko. **

* * *

**The Princess of Lyoko**

There is a world called Earth. On this world there lived five kids. Their names are Aelita, Jermey, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. They visit this other world called Lyoko. There they battle monsters sent by X.A.N.A. One day Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita where in Lyoko because X.A.N.A. had activated a tower.

They were in the desert region.

They were surrounded by monsters when Jeremy called in saying, _Guys be careful you've got three sharks, two creepers, and a megatank coming up behind you. _

"Great just what we need," Yumi said then fired at a block.

"This day is going just great," Odd said while shooting a laser arrow at a creeper.

"Ahh!" Yumi screamed and disappeared.

"Yumi!" Ulrich exclaimed spinning around.

Suddenly Ulrich was shot and he hit the ground. He didn't disappear like Yumi though. He had more life points left than she did.

Suddenly a green arrow sprouted from the megatank. Then more arrows were imbedded in the other monsters. Within a matter of seconds every monster was gone.

"Uh…Hey Einstein, any clue to who did that?"

_Nope, but there is an unknown presence coming from a plateau a little to the north._

Ulrich turned to look at the plateau and he saw a figure standing on top.

Suddenly the person jumped to the ground which was a good 50 feet below. Either way they came up standing.

"Aelita, get to the tower," Odd said.

Aelita nodded and ran for the tower. The person hadn't moved away from the base of the plateau but once Aelita was close enough to see that it was a girl, they ran for the tower as well.

The girl ran a few seconds before Aelita.

_How did she do that? _Aelita wondered.

When Aelita was in the tower she had just enough time to see the girl run to the edge of the platform and jump.

Aelita blinked a few times before walking to the middle of the platform. She went up to another and deactivated the tower.

A week later

X.A.N.A. had activated another tower and they gang was back on Lyoko, this time in the mountain region.

"Jeremy, we found the tower but we have no way of getting to it," Aelita told Jeremy.

_I'm going to try and get rid of the wall, but it will take a few minutes and the monsters are closing in fast so be ready to fight._

Everyone nodded and got in a fighting stance with their backs to the wall.

They had been battling for a few minutes until Aelita asked, "Anything Jeremy? We can't hold out much longer."

_I almost have it, but X.A.N.A. has found a way to take control of the electric wires and they're surrounding me! I can't—AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Jeremy was cut off by something on the other end.

"Jeremy!" Aelita screamed.

Just then a girl with blonde hair tied in a high ponytail came rushing over the monsters from behind the monsters.

She landed in front of the gang and started firing arrow after arrow, into the monsters.

She was wearing a neon green long sleeve shirt that covered her hands so that they were neon green too. Over the neon green she had an emerald green tank top with only one sleeve that went over her left shoulder. She was also wearing dark blue shorts that went to her mid thighs and light grey leggings underneath her shorts. She had knee high light brown boots and around her head was a brown leather strap with a blue teardrop gem hanging from the front. Around her waist was a belt of the same leather. The belt went from the end of her rib cage to her hips. On the left side of the belt was a small dagger and on the right was a sword. Her hair which was tied in the pony tail had bangs that covered her left eye. She had a brown bow with a silver string and lime green arrows with forest green tips and feathers.

The girl had fired enough arrows to hold the monsters back for a bit.

"You don't have much time. Hurry and get to the tower."

The girl turned to the kids. She had emerald green eyes and navy blue streaks under her eyes.

She walked over to the wall and put her hand on it. Underneath and around her hand it lit up light green and blue.

The wall retreated into the ground.

The others stared in amazement at the girl.

"But our friends…" Odd said.

The girl looked down and then back up.

"I swore I would never return, but I must. Your friends won't hold out any longer."

She winced as she got hit by one of the monsters lasers.

"Go quickly," she knocked an arrow on her bow and turned to the monsters.

"Wait, what's your name?" Odd asked.

The girl turned to the group and smiled.

"The name's Elizabeth, Princess of Lyoko." She disappeared as a monster got rid of the last of her life points.

"No time to just stand around, hurry!" Aelita sprinted off in the direction of the tower.

* * *

Back in the factory

"Jeremy, I don't think we can hold out much longer," Yumi said almost engulfed by power cords.

Just then a girl rushed in. She moved so fast that Yumi didn't have time to see what she looked like. She picked up a metal bar and started beating the wires with it.

Aelita's voice came from the computer a few seconds later.

"Hurry and return to the past, the tower has been deactivated."

The girl beat her way to the computer and pressed the return to the past button.

A blinding flash of white light and then everyone was sitting in science class, bored.

Just then the principal walked in with a girl.

She had blonde hair that covered her left eye and went to her waist. She was wearing an emerald green tank over a dark purple tank. She was also wearing faded blue skinny jeans and light grey knee high boots.

"Sorry to interrupt your class Ms. Hurtz, but you have a new student. This is Liz." He walked out leaving the girl to stare at everyone with her cold and calculating emerald green eyes.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself…Liz," Ms. Hurtz said.

"You know my name is Liz."

"Where are you from?" Ms. Hurtz kept throwing questions at the girl.

The girl hesitated and then said "I'm from…Paris."

"Paris is a wonderful place. Why don't you go sit next to Aelita?" Ms. Hurtz pointed to a girl with short bubblegum pink hair sitting alone.

Liz just walked towards the seat and sat down. Class continued on like normal, boring and dead. Science was the last class of the day before everyone was free to go. When the final bell rang everyone rushed out the door and spread everywhere on school grounds, talking and laughing with friends.

The five teens left the class together with Liz right in front of them.

Liz sat down on a bench by herself and opened a book.

Yumi frowned and said "I don't trust this new girl."

"I don't know, Yumi. I kind of like her," Odd said to everybody.

Ulrich smiled. "Of course you would Odd. You like almost every girl."

"I agree with Ulrich and Yumi," Jeremy said.

The other four looked at him.

"She looks like the girl that saved Yumi and I from the power cords."

"You know, I think Jeremy is right. She also looks like the Princess of Lyoko," Aelita agreed.

Without looking up from her book the girl stood and walked towards them. When she reached the group she closed her book and put it away.

"You do know that I can here you? And I was wondering what this Lyoko is."


	2. SORRY!

Okay, this story is on hold until I get some other stories done.

To continue the following stories:

For MNU and the Myths: I have to finish The Curse of Thanatos

For The Princess of Lyoko: I have to finish a story that I will be posting

For The Princess of Narnia: I have to finish all the other books

Again sorry for the inconvenience.

-Writer of Craziness

Previously:

Bellaangelz


End file.
